All in the family
by BadBoySyndrome
Summary: What could have happened between seasons 1 and 2. Spoilers for Season 1. Smut. A brief summary: Mikaelson brothers are so hot, I did not want to choose between them. So why not include all three? Klaus/Hayley/Elijah smut ensues. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

What could have happened between seasons 1 and 2. Spoilers for Season 1. Smut.

I admit it, this is a scenario that I simply wanted to write, and the time between seasons 1 and 2 seemed the best fit for this. All three of them were pretty messed up, especially Hayley, which is why I feel like this could have happened! Agree? Hope you like it, reviews would be awesome!

A brief summary: Mikaelson brothers are so hot, I did not want to choose between them. So why not include all three? Klaus/Hayley/Elijah smut ensues. Rated M for a reason.

Once again she was spending her evening by staring at the flames in the fireplace, enjoying the fiery taste of cool whisky. Sometimes it occurred to her that after she had lost Hope so cruelly, she might have started to drink a bit too much. But the pain was simply too much for her to handle, especially when combined with the effects of her transformation. She was still constantly feeling her change from werewolf to hybrid. The bloodlust was sometimes hard to control, and her emotions seemed to be all over the place. An embarrassing side effect was also an increase is sexual appetite. It was a particularly unpleasant feeling: being horny like a teenager, but with the severe depression preventing her from doing anything about it. Every time he thought about making a move and appeasing her sex drive, the complications of her life simply drained her from energy. What was the point really? Casual sex would undoubtedly lead to a casual execution of the unlucky guy. Hayley couldn't see either Klaus or Elijah being happy about her having involvements outside the family. Well, the silver lining in that would be that in slaughtering the hypothetical guy, the brothers would be united. At the same time, approaching Elijah romantically was way too risky. Hayley couldn't deny her feelings for him but that just made everything more difficult. She did not want to risk any complications, not with Hope's life hanging in the balance.

Her idle thoughts moved on to ponder Klaus. Hayley had thought that she was completely over the hybrid. Still, she could not deny that living in close quarters with Klaus sometimes made her remember what had made her fall for his charm in the first place. As if conjured by her thoughts, Klaus walked in. He was usually out in the evenings, probably trying to find relief for the pain of losing Hope in his own way. This night, however, he came home early, smelling of cigarette smoke, whiskey and fresh blood. He poured himself a drink and sat down next to Hayley on the couch, silently staring at the flames.

Hayley found herself staring at his features in the flickering light. The guarded expression had for once fallen away, and his blonde hair caught red highlights from the fire. His lips were not drawn to a tight line or an arrogant smirk but were relaxed and his face looked boyish, although tired. Hayley found herself remembering the amazing night that had led to the birth of their daughter. There was never any great romantic love between them, but as a lover he was the best she had ever had. A memory of how he'd made her scream his name, begging for more suddenly flitted through her mind. Usually Hayley put a tight lid on any such recollections, but tonight she was sick and tired of thinking about her misery and drowning her sorrows in drink. This time, she reveled in her memories of how his lips had travelled all over her body, and how he had made her cum so hard it had felt like her nerve endings were on fire.

Klaus must have heard her heartbeat pick up, or maybe it was his damn hybrid nose detecting her arousal, but he suddenly looked up, staring at Hayley. The surprise on his face quickly gave way to his trademark smirk as he asked: "Is there anything I can help you with, Hayley? You seem ... tense." Hayley's initial embarrassment gave way to frustration and anger and she stared back at him challengingly. "Sure Klaus. I was just thinking that you are exactly the distraction I need tonight." Before she lost her nerve, she bent towards Klaus, pressing her soft lips on his.

Klaus was surprised, to say the least but quickly joined in the kiss. Her lips felt incredibly soft. He slowly traced them with the tip of his tongue, begging access, which she willingly granted. She tasted amazing. A full rich taste of whiskey and blood made his blood pump a little faster in his veins. He spared a quick thought to his brother, and then dismissed it. If Hayley wanted him, who was he to gainsay her? He ran his fingers slowly on the sides of Hayley's breasts, making her sigh. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his neck and nipping at it with blunt teeth. When she wrapped her legs around him and ground herself against him unashamedly, Klaus felt himself growing hard. He threw caution to the wind, kissing her back passionately. It did not take long for Klaus to carry her upstairs to his big four-poster bed where they used their inhuman speed to get out of their clothes as soon as possible. After these grueling weeks both rejoiced in giving on to the pure physical need for release.

So, that's the beginning! But what's going to happen when Elijah returns?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah had had a hell of the day. Arriving to the mansion tense and tired, all he wanted was to see Hayley's beautiful face, at least for a while. He did not want to force his company on her and he'd be damned if he was going to take advantage of Hayley's difficult situation by making any untoward advances. But he did enjoy talking with her, admiring her from a safe distance, nursing the glimmer of hope that maybe someday his feelings for Hayley would be reciprocated. She was the most amazing woman he'd ever met and he was willing to wait rather than ruin everything by acting too hastily. Although he did have to admit that even his legendary self-control was in danger of slipping, living with her in the same house.

When Elijah stepped into the house, there was something in the air, something different. With his vampire hearing, he immediately realized that Klaus was entertaining some floozy upstairs. He made his way to the parlor, in the hopes of finding Hayley there, already mentally getting ready to apologize, once again, for his brothers poor manners. Why couldn't Klaus conduct such frolicking somewhere else! He froze in mid-step when sounds from the upstairs drifted to focus.

It was unmistakably Hayley who was whimpering "Yesss, Klaus, harder...please." At first Elijah figured that the long centuries of mayhem combined with the added stress of recent events had finally pushed him over the edge. When the truth slowly dawned on him, he felt cold rage, the kind that had led him to slaughter whole villages in the Middle Ages. How could his brother do this to him?! Knowing Klaus and remembering all he'd done to him over the centuries led him to a more bitter question: How could Hayley do this to him!? She must have been aware of his feelings for her, how could she possibly be fucking his brother! In that moment it was clear to him that she never cared for him at all, not the way that he did for her. The will power and self-control that had so often come to his aid before, stepped in and stopped him from acting too hastily. He checked himself, took a deep breath and adjusted his cuffs before making his way upstairs.

So, when he walked into Klaus' room, he was his usual calm and cool himself, perfect in his immaculate suit, although what he saw there almost made him lose his self-control. Hayley was on all fours, with Klaus behind her, hammering into her with vampire speed. With his left hand he was holding Hayley's hips still and the right one was rubbing between her legs, apparently from the right spot, at least if Hayley's moans were anything to go by.

"Good evening Nikolaus. Good evening Hayley." Even his impeccable cool pronunciation was in place, not that the two were able to appreciate it. For a moment the scene on the bed simply froze. Klaus was the first to recover. He withdrew from Hayley very slowly, hastily wrapping a sheet around himself and throwing another one to Hayley. There was some uncharacteristic chagrin in his voice when he said: "Uhh.. Elijah...brother, I did not expect you back tonight."

"I can see that. If you had, you probably would have chosen another time to seduce a woman that I have feelings for, _brother_." Somehow Elijah managed to make the last word a biting accusation, even though his intonation hardly changed.

Before Klaus had a chance to defend himself, Hayley inserted: "Come on Elijah! Ever since I became a hybrid, you've been treating me like I'm carrying the plague! You've made it very clear that you find me physically … repulsive! At least Klaus wants me!"

Elijah had avoided looking at Hayley, but now he had no choice. The sight of her practically naked, lips bruised from Klaus' kisses, hard nipples visible through the thin white fabric of the sheet was enough to distract him from his anger. Flash of desire turned his eyes black, but he got it under control soon enough. Unfortunately, his reaction did not go unnoticed by Klaus.

Klaus saw an opportunity to avoid his brother's wrath, and said smirking: "Well, well, well... I would wager that Elijah doesn't find you displeasing, Hayley, quite the opposite. I'm afraid he's just being his usual _noble_ self." Klaus managed to make "noble" sound like something disgusting you could find slithering from under a rock.

"Shut up, Nikolaus!" Elijah interjected in a low and dangerously even voice.

But Klaus continued talking and started moving towards Elijah, who was still standing close to the bedroom door. Klaus' tone suddenly became smooth as river pebbles and very reasonable. "Now, brother, you know that at a time like this, we need to keep together, we need to stay strong, _as a family_ , right? This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves, is it? We all want Hope back." Still moving slowly towards Elijah he continued: "My dearest brother, how about you come off your high horse and admit that you want her. I believe I have a solution to propose. There is no reason that both of us couldn't have her. It wouldn't be the first time we've shared a woman. Remember?"

Had it been possible, Elijah might have blushed. As it was, he merely shifted his stance a bit, removing his hand from his jacket pocket and crossing his hands defensively on his chest. "That was a long time ago Nikolaus. And I cannot believe that you are cheapening the mother of your child by even suggesting something like this." Unfortunately his eyes flickered to Hayley and turned black again, which made his noble speech a bit less convincing.

Hayley had followed the exchange between brothers incredulously. When Klaus made his outrageous suggestion Hayley was shocked at first. Her traitorous mind, however, began to conjure images of her with both of the Original brothers, and she could feel her pulse quickening and heat flashing from her belly to her sex. She and Klaus had gotten off to a good start, and she wanted more of his expert attention. But she wanted Elijah as well, oh God how she wanted him. Hayley moved towards Elijah; "I've told you before, Elijah, if I want something, I take it," she whispered hoarsely, letting the sheet fall and pressing her naked body against the fully clothed Elijah. She had never felt so wanton in her life. Klaus moved behind Elijah, closed the door and whispered in his ear: "It's all for the good of the family. We've got to stick together, brother."

The good old "for the family" excuse - if that does not work on ELijah, nothing will... Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, this is pretty explicit, definitely M, be warned!**

Elijah could feel his self-control slipping when Hayley kissed the spot just below his ear, scraping blunt teeth on his skin, running her tongue along his shirt collar. To his shame, he realized that he could not muster the will power to leave. And maybe Klaus was right. Maybe this was for the good of the family. The fact was that he just wanted this too much. Even sharing Hayley with his brother was no deterrent at this point.

All he could do was to whisper "Hayley, are you sure...?" As a response, Hayley smiled and pushed her body even closer to him, running her hand over his cock, which by now was hard and straining to get free of clothing.

Elijah took a steadying breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was uncharacteristic heat in them that made Hayley go weak in the knees. But his voice smooth and cold when he spoke: "Wait on the bed." He began to undress without haste, taking off his jacket and carefully putting it on the hanger. The tasteful tie followed.

Hayley went to lie on the bed, propping herself up on her elbow, watching Elijah and feeling a bit scared and a lot turned on by this turn of events. Klaus joined her on the bed and pressed himself to her back, palming her breast with his right hand, circling her nipple with his thumb, with Elijah watching the two of them as he started to unbutton his shirt. Hayley felt Klaus' hand move lower and lower, until his fingers unerringly slipped between her legs. She was still wet from his earlier ministrations, and when he slowly slid his index finger across her sensitive bundle of nerves, a sigh escaped her lips and she spread her legs to give him better access.

Elijah swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. This was quite possibly the most exciting thing he had seen in centuries. But he held on to his self-control like a drowning man to a raft, and unbuttoned his expensive white shirt slowly, one button at a time. His hands were trembling imperceptibly, but he did manage to get the shirt off without ripping it to shreds. Hayley feasted her eyes on his smooth torso and sculpted abs, and a semi voluntary moan left her lips when Klaus continued to rub small circles around her clit, his touch light as feather. It felt like slow torture, but finally Elijah had gotten rid of all his clothes. The sight of his broad shoulders, the well-muscled upper body, and the incredible hard length of his cock pushed Hayley over the edge: she had to have him right now!

When Hayley used her vampire speed and strength to get him flat on his back on the bed, Elijah was still trying to hold on to his self-control. But Hayley saw his eyes darkening, veins coming out under his eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of power that she had over the oldest Mikaelson, knowing that he took pride in his self-control. Hayley smiled slowly and ran her fingers along his body, enjoying the feel of cool skin under her fingers, like silk-clad steel. When her hand reached his achingly hard cock, Elijah snarled, arching his hips upwards, desperate for more. She started kissing and licking each inch of his perfect skin, slowly. "Stay still, Elijah" she whispered. "I've imagined doing this so many times... I'm so wet for you, Elijah."

"Tsk tsk, I'm sure you mean wet for us both, right, love?" Klaus said teasingly. He snaked his hand to massage Hayley's breast, pinching one of the sensitive nipples just a little bit, making Hayley moan. Hayley continued driving Elijah crazy with her mouth, with Klaus giving her instructions; "Come on, can't you see how much he likes it...slide your tongue lower, little wolf..." Hayley was slowly licking Elijah's cock from the tip down to his balls and then back again. Elijah was breathing hard, each ragged breath like music to Hayley's ears. Klaus continued "Now, take all of him in your mouth, baby…" While talking he was slowly lifting Hayley's hips up from the bed. When he got her right where he wanted her he slid inside her in one penetrating stroke, burying himself to the hilt in her pliant body. Hayley let out a cry partially muffled by a full mouthful of Elijah.

"Don't stop, little wolf" Klaus purred. "I love watching you suck my noble brother while I fuck your lovely wet pussy."

Elijah vaguely felt that he should do something, stop Klaus from talking to Hayley in that way, but her lips around his cock just felt so amazing that he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize that. In the privacy of his own mind he had to admit that it was incredibly hot seeing his cock disappearing deep into Hayley's mouth. And he loved the small whimpering noises she made every time his brother sank his cock into her. Klaus was setting a steady rhythm, with slow but powerful thrusts, hitting Hayley's sweet spot with every thrust.

Hayley could feel her climax building. She never imagined anything could feel quite so exquisitely wrong and right at the same time. The small sighs that Elijah was making, the taste of him in her mouth, the powerful thrusts of his brother that were filling her so completely – it was all driving her crazy. Just as she was nearing her climax, Klaus stopped moving and reached his hand down, running his fingers teasingly around and around her sensitive nub, never quite touching. Hayley moaned out loud; "Please Klaus, please, I need you to touch me…." Klaus teased her further by letting his fingers touch on her clit oh so lightly, leaving sparks in their wake.

"Now, now little wolf," growled Klaus with a voice grown husky "Wait patiently, like a good girl.…If you want more, you will have to work for it," he whispered.

Hayley responded with a growl, but subsided when she felt his hand on her neck. "Don't worry, Hayley." Klaus reassured her, slowly pulling his slick cock out of her and positioning himself a little higher. "Just relax, little wolf. I'm sure you remember how good it felt before, don't you…" Hayley didn't move. If she was completely honest with herself, she had been waiting for this, remembering her last time with Klaus. She kept on licking and sucking Elijah, while his brother, very slowly, pushed his cock into her tight backdoor. When he was fully sheathed and could feel Hayley adjusting to his considerable size, Klaus started to move very slowly, all the while rubbing lazy circles around Hayley's clit with his fingers.

After a while, he lifted her up upper body upwards, away from Elijah, letting his hands roam freely on her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. He pressed her tightly against his hard chest and kissed gently the shell of her ear, planting tiny kisses on her neck. His cock was still buried deep inside her ass when he suddenly buried his fangs in her throat. Hayley let out a surprised gasp, but her pain threshold was a lot higher now that she was a hybrid, and although the bite hurt, it also felt strangely right. Weirdly enough, she felt as if there was a direct line from her neck to her clit. She could feel the distinct sensation of an orgasm building as she felt Klaus drinking deeply from her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Elijah staring at her, his cock hard and throbbing, his eyes wide. She would have felt ashamed, if it wasn't for the fact that Elijah was watching the show - his brother fucking her in the ass and drinking from her neck - with an unmistakable air of lust and longing. With a sudden burst of vampire speed and strength, he shifted himself a bit, burying his achingly hard cock in her pussy and sinking his fangs on the other side of her neck.

Hayley shuddered and let out an incoherent moan. She never imagined anything could feel so good as being tightly pressed between the hard and demanding bodies of the Mikaelson brothers, their fangs buried in her throat. She felt waves of orgasm crash through her, as Klaus and Elijah both continued their synchronized fucking. Feeling her come undone, both brothers came only moments after her. All three flopped down on the bed completely spent, drifting off slowly to sleep.

 **END**

 **If reviews are positive, I might write something more. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
